La ultima risa
by SabriiWitch
Summary: Ahí estaba, era mi momento estelar, todo el mundo iba a enterarse de lo que era posible Jerome Valeska, todo el mundo temblaría al nombrarme.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mundo de DC. La historia es totalmente mia, si la ven publicada en otro parte avisarme ya que seria plagio.**

* * *

 **La ultima risa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ahí estaba, era mi momento estelar, todo el mundo iba a enterarse de lo que era posible Jerome Valeska, todo el mundo temblaría al nombrarme. El mandito viejo tenía razón, los niños se despertarían temblando y sudando frio tras haber tenido una pesadilla conmigo, todo Gotham tendría miedo en mi presencia, al escuchar mi nombre, sería como un virus letal arrasando con todo.

Podía sentir los latidos desbocados del corazón del pequeño Wayne, podía imaginar su sangre corriendo rápidamente por sus venas, podía imaginar cómo saldría la sangre si en ese instante le abriera la vena aorta tiñendo todo el piso de un color escarlata tan intenso, tan hermoso.

Todos nos observaban con los ojos expectantes de lo que haría el desquiciado de Jerome, ¡Ohh mi querido publico! Lo que haría en este instante no era nada comparado con lo que tenía planeado hacerle a esta ciudad.

El gran Jerome seria el rey del espectáculo.

El viejo mayordomo miraba detenidamente el gran espectáculo que tenía enfrente, como calculando sus movimientos. ¡Nooo! Un movimiento en falso y el pequeño Brucy ya no podría respirar.

Les doy una orden a mis cómplices para que vean si hay alguien detrás de las cortinas por donde salió Wayne; no quiero otro espectáculo, para eso estaba mi mera presencia. Observo como se acerca lentamente hasta el lugar indicado y de este sale el oficial Gordon, ¡Que sorpresa! Observo desde el escenario como el oficial termina rápidamente con las vidas de mis inútiles cómplices. Se acerca dónde estamos el pequeño Brucy y yo.

-¡Suelta el cuchillo!-Me ordena.

En ese momento el mayordomo saca un arma y me apunta también.

Era tan excitante, yo tenía el mando, solo era apretar demás el cuchillo que tenía en el cuello del pequeño Wayne y se le terminaría la vida en un soplo.

Reí fuertemente, zarande un poco al mocoso y Gordon se movió al compás desde abajo del escenario.

-¡No tengo un tiro limpio!-Le informa Gordon al mayordomo.

-Tranquilo, Bruce.-Dice el viejo.

Lo menos que esta es tranquilo el pequeño. Rio y de inmediato me pongo serio, no era momento para reírse, está en juego la valiosa vida del pobre niño, ¡Hahaha!

-Al parecer tenemos un inconveniente. ¿A qué se refiere, Bruce? ¿Quieres aumentar la audiencia, huh?-le susurro en el oído mientras presiono el cuchillo en su cuello dejando una pequeña marca.-Sonríe, hahaha.-No era nada comparada a la marca que le quedaría cuando le abra la garganta de punta a punta ¡Hahaha!

-¡He dicho, suficiente!-Grita detrás de mi Galavan. Sorprendido por la idiotez que exclamo, ya que espectáculo era mío no dé el, me doy vuelta a donde está dejando libre a Bruce un momento, miro a Galavan como preguntando que está haciendo, se acerca a mí y me toma por la solapa del traje y siento como me clava un cuchillo en el cuello, escucho de fondo las exclamaciones sorprendidas de la gente.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento mucho, Jerome-me susurra para que solo yo lo escuche mientras caigo al piso. Siento como me falta el aire, como me ahogo en mi sangre. El sigue con su discurso.-tenías verdadero talento. Pero ahora, lo ves, la cosa se complica. Entra el héroe.-Me sonríe.

Siento como la sangre sale de mi boca, deslizándose lentamente por mi rostro manchando todo a su paso. Busco aire entre toda la sangre en mi boca.

Se suponía que iba a ser grande, que el gran Jerome seria lo peor que le pasaría a Gotham. Pero no, me robaba el protagonismo el gilipollas que tenía en frente, sonriéndome sínicamente.

¡No! No iba a terminar así, no podía. Un maldito miserable no me robaría esto. Era mío, Gotham era mía, su sufrimiento era mío. Iba a ser por mí que Gotham sería el mismísimo infierno. Yo iba a ser grande, yo iba a ser la peor pesadilla de esta ciudad.

Sentía que mis pulmones ardían, ya no podía respirar. ¡Nooo!

-Tu… dijiste que iba a ser…-le dije con mi último respiro, sonriendo. No, no iba hacer así, mi último pensamiento fue que todos me iban a recordar, para siempre. Al final deje una marca en esta ciudad.

Pero esta no sería mi última risa.


End file.
